The Backson Song
"The Backson Song" is a song from the 2011 Disney animated film Winnie the Pooh. It features Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Rabbit, and Eeyore as they discuss what they think the creature known as the Backson is like. The song was performed by Pooh and Tigger's voice actor Jim Cummings, Piglet's voice actor Travis Oates, Owl's voice actor Craig Ferguson, Kanga's voice actress Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Roo's voice actor Wyatt Dean Hall, Rabbit's voice actor Tom Kenny, and Eeyore's voice actor the late Bud Luckey. Lyrics It's a giant creature with a tail Here, I'll draw Piglet in for scale d-d-dear! Its hide is like a shaggy rug Its face a surly ugly mug With two sharp horns atop its head In between a mop of hair that's red Aah! And in its nose a ring of gold It smells of monkey's feet and mould Its toes are black Its fur is blue I swear that all I tell you is not made up The Backson! The Backson? The Backson! The Backson? Oh, no! But, Owl, what does the Backson do? Yes, Owl, what does the Backson do? Hmm, what does the Backson do? I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking, I'm thinking... And now, I will tell you They sneak into your library And scribble in all your books The Backson, the Backson We don't like the Backson! When decorating your Christmas tree They tangle up all the hooks! The Backson, the Backson We're afraid of the Backson They spoil the milk They stop all the clocks They use their horns To put hole in your socks The Backson's The one who's been Putting holes In our socks! Tell us more about what Backsons do! Yes, more about what Backsons do! More about what Backsons do?!? Why don't we hear some thoughts from you? Maybe they make ya sleep too late Yes, yes! That's good, that's great! I bet, for their reason, my tail is gone You're on a roll! Go on, go on! They muddy up your tidy house They make you feel as small as a mouse They break your crayons They spill your tea! They wake up babies at 1:00 and 3:00 They made me catch the cold I caught They made me lose my train of thought They swipe your stripes They clog your pipes They dig up your garden They won't beg your pardon They eat your snacks! They won't relax! They chip your tooth! They steal your youth! And now, you know the horrible truth! The Backson, the Backson The Backson, the Backson? Oh no! yes! Huh? I know exactly what to do We'll find things Backsons are partial to Like books? And dishes? And socks? And toys? Yes, everything that a Backson destroys Then we'll dig an enormous pit And make the items lead to it He'll fall in and we'll get our friend And this horrible nightmare will come to an end! The Backson! The Backson! The Backson! The Backson! Go home and search your closets, bring everything that you can! The Backson! The Backson! We're gonna catch the Backson! We'll save Christopher Robin by following Rabbit's plan! The Backson! The Backson! We'll save Christopher Robin! We must be brave and have no fear So to the death, we'll persevere! We'll search by the sun and the light and the moon And if everything goes well, we'll be back soon! soon"? Back soon! like "Backson". Back soon! well... Good luck everyone! Gallery Images Owl_&_The_Backson.jpg Backson.jpg Videos Winnie the Pooh (2011) - The Backson The Backson Song Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral